Uma forcinha a mais
by Aged
Summary: Naruto destroi a máscara de Tobi, mas as consequências acabam sendo um pouco diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota do Autor: **A premissa básica dessa fanfiction é "e se Naruto tivesse atualmente ferido Tobi quando quebrou sua máscara." Vendo o que nós vimos do Rasengan, aquela coisa teria danificado a cara de Tobi de uma forma BEM RUIM. E eu basicamente improvisei a coisa.

* * *

"Argh!"

Naruto tinha finalmente atingido Tobi na máscara com força suficiente para quebrá-la.

Foi um trabalho duro entre ele, Killer Bee e kakashi, mas ele finalmente ia descobrir a identidade seu inimigo.

O problema que ele usou mais força que o necessário pra SÓ isso.

"Você conseguiu Naruto. Conseguiu!" De braços erguidos, Gai comemorou.

O homem mascarado ainda estava no chão. Fumaça estava subindo da cara dele. Kakashi percebeu isso.

"Acho que você o matou, Naruto". Naruto olhou pra ele surpreso e olhou de volta pro corpo caído no chão.

"Bom" Hachibi disse. "Isso quer dizer que a guerra acabou. Agora só falta os Kages derrotarem Madara ."

"Ainda precisamos tomar conta daquela estátua. E Precisamos selar os bijuus em novos hospedeiros" também lembrou Kakashi

* * *

Tobi podia ouvir, mas não podia ver ou abrir a boca, se ainda havia olhos ou lábios pra isso. A máscara tinha se fundido ao seu rosto, gerando uma massa de madeira e carne que quanto menos se pensar sobre, melhor. Ele nem sequer entedia porque estava ainda vivo, mas concluiui que a vida era dura com ele.

"Primeiro aquela maldita rocha, agora essa maldita máscara. O mundo me odeia quando eu estou perto de você, não é, Kakashi" ele disse em pensamento.

"Talvez cometer suicidio seja o melhor a se fazer" ele pensou.

"Mas vamos fazer com estilo. Vamos ARRANCAR ESSA MÁSCARA, AHAHAHA! Aquele garoto é tão idiota." Ele pegou no rosto com sua mão, sentiu a madeira e começou a puxar.

* * *

"O que ele está fazendo, Kakashi-sensei?" perguntou Naruto.

"Acho que ele está tentando cometer suicidio...Eu não sei se deixo ou n.." Antes que Kakashi pudesse terminar essa última frase, Naruto voou pra impedi-lo. "_Garoto, você é muito bom pra ser ninja. mas não seria mais bondoso deixá-lo morrer?"_

Mas Naruto não reagiu rápido o suficiente. Tobi tirou a máscara. Mas ele não morreu. E O dano que Naruto tinha causado era menor do que parecia. Ele ainda podia ver.

* * *

"DANAÇÃO!Arghhhhh!" Tobi tirou o que restou da máscara. Aparentemente a madeira não tinha grudado nos seus olhos, só estava em cima. Mas seu nariz, muito da sua face e a boca tinha tinham sido transformados em carne queimada. "FILHO DA PUTA!. Tinha que mirar na minha boca. Se era pra minha cara virar sopa de carne, que não tivesse mirado na minha boca, PORRA!" Ele pensou se ia poder comer agora.

Tobi se levanta. Ele percebeu que Naruto estava do lado dele, olhando assombrado pro que restava de sua cara. Ele enfiou useu soco de direita mais forte na cara do pirralho.

* * *

Madara finalmente chega ao campo de batalha. Para sua surpresa, ele encontra o garoto loiro da Kyuubi junto de Tobi. Ele cessa suas preocupaçoes quando Tobi soca o garoto no meio da cara, mas percebe que sua cara virou uma porcaria.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Ele grita, avisando todo mundo. "Meu Deus, como você tem jeito de se enfiar em guerras e precisar de cirurgias reconstrutivas depois, garoto Uchiha". Madara ri sarcasticamente.

Kakashi pensa por um segundo e responde. "Quem ele é?"

"Mas você não sabe ainda, Senhor Assassino?" Madara sorri." É o seu velho companheiro de equipe. Sabe, seria bom que todo mundo estivesse aqui pra ver me contar a história, mas você teve que matar a garotinha, não é?" Madara lambe os lábios." Eu vi o corpo quando ele o trouxe de volta ao esconderijo. Meu Deus, que desperdicio."

"SEU MONSTRO!" Kakashi grita com raiva. Obito também fica furioso, mas sua atual situação o impede de falar.

"Bem, não importa. Agora que o Juubi está prestes a ser ressuscitado, só precisamos dos dois bijuus restantes para completar o plano Olho da Lua. Vamos começar com você, Hachibi!"

"Naruto, se prepare! Madara não é como nenhum oponente que você enfrentou antes! E se ele está aqui, quer dizer que os Cinco Kages não conseguiram pará-lo!" avisa Kakashi. Então ele se volta pra Obito "E que lado você vai tomar?".

* * *

Lado? Eu ia, eu vou...Eu só quero me livrar desse mundo de merda! Desses politicos chauvinistas! dessa violência! Eu, eu...E quero um mundo onde pessoas não tem que se desculpar para tumúlos! Madara, Madara, madara...

* * *

Obito olha pra Madara com olhos ansiosos.

"Você é inútil agora. Apenas...morra." Madara diz.

* * *

"ENTÃO É ASSIM? Eu vou te mostrar!"

* * *

Obito caminha onde está o leque de guerra e o pega. Ele aponta pra Madara e então para o seu próprio pescoço, fazendo o gesto de degola.

"HAHAHAHA! Você pensa que pode me desafiar, sua minhoca rastejante! Eu lhe mostro!"

Madara invoca um dragão de madeira. Ele pula em sua cabeça.

"O VELHO MUNDO ACABA AGORA! PREPAREM-SE JINCHUURIKIS! Eu estou vindo! mas primeiro, VOCÊ!"

O dragão levanta no ar com Madara e então desce em direção a Obito que corre e pula na direção de Madara

* * *

"Eu vou te mostrar VERDADEIRO DESESPERO!"

* * *

**Nota do Autor: **Madara não quer atualmente matar Obito, mas enfraquecê-lo para que ele possa forcá-lo a usar Rinne Tensei. Ele apenas o chamou de inútil para provocá-lo sobre sua situação. Você pode dizer que isso é idiota e que ele não devia fazer piada de um aliado tão importante, mas Madara é arrogante a esse ponto. Eu decidi Tobi viver e ver para que ele ainda tivesse um papel ativo. Mas ele não desistiu de seu plano, veja bem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota do Autor: **A premissa básica dessa fanfiction é "e se Naruto tivesse atualmente ferido Tobi quando quebrou sua máscara." Vendo o que nós vimos do Rasengan, aquela coisa teria danificado a cara de Tobi de uma forma BEM RUIM. E eu basicamente improvisei a coisa.

* * *

Madara não tinha calculado exatamente como lutar contra Tobi. Em fato, quando o leque de guerra o atingiu de lado e o fez cair do dragão de madeira no chão, ele pensou se tinha sido bom entrar em uma briga com o cara que tinha que ressuscitar ele. Ele se levantou e tentou argumentar com Obito, que vinha caminhando em direção a ele. o Dragão? Se espatifou no chão, sem ninguém o controlando. Naruto e os outros apenas assistiam a cena.

"Ok, garoto, talvez eu não deveria ter sido tão..." Outro golpe do leque o fez voar longe.

Madara se levantou. Ele percebeu o braço esquerdo de Obito(aquele não segurando o leque) se transformando.

Madara fez o mesmo e contra-atacou. Os misseis de um explodiram o de outro.

"Obito, vamos parar, isso é estupido."

Obito parou por um segundo.

"Oh, bem, agora começemos tudo de novo e voltemos ao nosso plano..."

* * *

Você não pode ser ressuscitado sem usar Rinne Tensei.

Se você é um zombi você não pode entrar sobre a influência do Olho da Lua. Ou eu penso. Talvez?

Você precisa de mim.

Mas você é muito poderoso. Eu posso morrer se tentar lutar contra você.

Mas cedo ou tarde, você vai me matar.

Questões, questões, questões...Ai minha cabeça...Morro agora ou morro depois?

MORRO AGORA.

* * *

Obito fez os sinais.

"Garoto, nem tente!" Madara correu até ele, mas já era tarde demais.

Rinne Tensei.

Obito caiu .

"Eu nunca ia ser capaz de vê-la novamente mesmo. Ao menos..."

Seu corpo caiu, mas Madara pegou e o segurou.

"Filho da mãe! Porque você fez isso?"

* * *

Talvez eu tenha pensado muito rápido sobre isso. Talvez eu tivesse tentado me tornar o jinchuuriki do Juubi...Mas melhor isso que nada...

* * *

Em algum ponto do mundo, num esconderijo subterrâneo, um corpo cuidadosamente preservado por quase 18 anos começa a se mover.

* * *

_Eu não tenho nada a perder_. Madara largou o corpo morto.

"Parece que você perdeu os seus meios de voltar pra este mundo completamente", disse Kakashi.

Então Madara riu. A risada mais insana possível.

"É. Mas vocês vão pro outro mundo". Uma energia azul começou a fluir de Madara. Em puco tempo, o Susanoo se formou. Perfeito Susanoo.

"Que começe a carnificina."

* * *

"Então, Sasuke, próximo plano?" Suigetsu perguntou enquanto eles se moviam em direção a Konoha.

"Vamos fazer uma parada no esconderijo de Tobi antes de ir pra Konoha. Eu preciso ver uma coisa."

"Como o quê?"

"O que voou na direção de lá."

"Que diabos?" Suigetsu olhou pro céu.

"Não tá mais aí, idiota. Eu acabei olhando pra cima e vi. Quase como se sentisse isso instintivamente. Eu já senti isso antes, quando estavamos indo pra Konoha naquela época. Mas eu não vi nada."

"Talvez uma habilidade do Sharingan, não Sasuke?" perguntou Orochimaru.

"É , pode ser. Mas muito randômica em minha opinião. E parece que não serve pra nada."

Eles chegaram a caverna e começaram a investigar. Até que um momento Juugo começou a sentir algo detrás uma parede de pedra.

"Tem algo detrás dessa pedra. Algo vivo."

"Grande, mas como abrimos isso?" perguntou Suigetsu

"Eu li uma vez numa história que se você pronunciasse alguma palavra mágica..." começou a dizer Juugo

"Grande, e o que seria essa grande palavra mágica? Algo mitológico, como Rinnegan?" falou Suigetsu.

"Atualmente, Suigetsu..." Orochimaru foi tentar explicar que o Rinnegan atualmente existia, mas a pedra começou a se mover.

Detrás da porta, algo que parecia um laboratório abandonado. Frascos numa prateleria, corpos cobertos com panos e mais no fundo, uma cama que parecia recentemente desarrumada. Uma luz difusa vinha do teto, aparentemente da Lua.

"Mas que diabo é isso?" exclamou Sasuke.

"Ora, você já viu o meu laboratório, Sasuke. Coisas tipicas de pessoas inteligentes como eu e Tobi. Por aqui, por exemplo..." Orochimaru levantou um dos panos, revelando um rosto. Que ele pôs de volta imediatamente.

"O que foi?"

"Acho que é um Uchiha aqui. E não qualquer Uchiha. Olhe."

Sasuke foi olhar, e foi espantado ao descobrir o corpo de sua vó.

"Ok, isso é estranho. Quem deu a Tobi esses corpos?" se perguntou Sasuke.

"Você se pergunta como se não tivesse matado a resposta. Danzo, é claro."

"Aquele bastardo. Durante todos esses anos, eu prestei homenagem a túmulos VAZIOS!"

Antes que Orochimaru pudesse continuar a conversa, um grito feminino veio do outro lado daquele pequeno necrotério.

"Caras! Eu achei algo vivo! Olhem!"

Sasuke literalmente saltou até la. Ele se abaixou pra ver o que Suigetsu apontava debaixo duma mesa. E ficou surpreso por encontrar apenas uma garota de 13/14 anos. E com a bandana de Konoha na testa. Ela estava sentada e com os braços numa posição defensiva. Mas a luz não permitia que ele visse seu rosto, nem ela também.

"Você não é um ninja inimigo, é?" ela perguntou assustada.

"Bem, acho que...Estou confuso, sobre isso".

Ela continou naquela posição, paralisada. Sasuke pensou e falou de novo.

"Mas não vou machucá-la, eu juro. Por favor, venha aqui."

Ela saiu e se apresentou.

"Rin Nohara. Kunoichi de Konoha." A porta de pedra se fechou naquele momento. Sasuke e Suigetsu olharam um pro outro, confusos, mas continuaram a sessão de perguntas.

"E como uma ninja de Konoha acabou aqui?" perguntou suigetsu.

"Eu não me lembro muito bem. Eu só me lembro de Kakashi e..." Sasuke a interrompeu.

"Espere, você conhece Kakashi?" Rin ficou surpresa e respondeu.

" Sim, ele é parte de meu time." Sasuke ficou confuso e coçou a cabeça.

"Parceiro de equipe? Bem, se ele..." Sasuke foi interrompido pr Juugo.

"Hey, eu achei as luzes. Ligo?" perguntou ele.

"Claro! Liga seu idiota!" respondeu Suigetsu.

As luzes ligaram, deixando os rostos mais claros. E Rin ficou assustada com o que viu.

"Itachi! Quero dizer, Itachi? Você cresceu..." Ela tocou seu rosto, mas Ita...Queremos dizer, Kakashi, não espera, Sasuke tirou a mão dela dp seu rosto.

"Itachi está morto. Eu sou Sasuke." A expressão de surpresa de Rin se transformou numa de tristeza. Mito estava grávida da última vez que a viu, mas para seu filho ter crescido tanto...

"Eu dormi... É isso, eu dormi por muito tempo?" Rin começou a examinar o seu próprio rosto pra ver se estava mais velha enquanto Sasuke coçou a cabeça e Suigetsu também.

"Eu acho que tenho uma explicação alternativa." Orochimaru falou.

"E o que é?" Sasuke se virou na direção de Orochimaru.

"Rinne Tensei." A porta se abriu de novo.

"O que há com aquela porta?" perguntou Juugo.

"Depois" disse Orochimaru. "Eu preciso explicar a ressuscitação da senhorita Rin Nohara." A porta se fechou.

"Pode fazer isso sem a porta ficar abrindo e fechando?" perguntou Sasuke. Orochimaru, irritado, respondeu.

"NÃO, PORQUE A SENHA É RIN!" A porta se abriu.

* * *

Nota: **Divertido, não?**


	3. Chapter 3: Ressuscitação

**Nota do Autor: **A premissa básica dessa fanfiction é "e se Naruto tivesse atualmente ferido Tobi quando quebrou sua máscara." Vendo o que nós vimos do Rasengan, aquela coisa teria danificado a cara de Tobi de uma forma BEM RUIM. E eu basicamente improvisei a coisa.

* * *

"É é assim que ela está viva." Terminou Orochimaru após usar Rin em suas frases várias vezes. E consequentemente a porta de pedra abriu e fechou várias e várias vezes.

"Mas porque esse Tobi sacrificaria sua vida por mim?" perguntou Rin.

"Não sei. Mas seu corpo estava aqui . Talvez ele tivesse o achado e cuidado dele aqui. Uma forma menos extrema de necrofilia, eu diria. Ele poderia ter se apaixonado por você enquanto vendo seu rosto por tantos anos."

"E meu Sharingan pode detectar quando essa técnica é usada?" perguntou Sasuke.

"Exatamente. Em fato, acho que o Sharingan pode enxergar qualquer fluxo de almas. Ou apenas o Mangekyou Sharingan. Eu precisaria de provas mais especificas pra comprovar isso."

"Pessoas morrem todo o tempo, Orochimaru. Não é o fluxo de almas, é a ressuscitação." argumentou Sasuke.

"Então deve ser o olho dele, o Rinnegan. Talvez você possa sentir esse poder, e só esse poder. Afinal de contas, é a técnica mais poderosa do Rinnegan."

Por questões práticas, não mais indicamos quando a porta se abre e se fecha. Seria realmente chato e repetitivo.

"Parece muito conveniente." falou Sasuke

"Conveniente pra quê?" perguntou pro Orochimaru

"Não sei. ALGO." respondeu Sasuke.

Os cinco ficaram em silêncio. Juugo estava em silêncio desde sempre, então ele quebrou o silêncio.

"Então Sasuke, não tinhamos que fazer aquela coisa?" Sasuke imediatemente lembrou.

"É mesmo. Vamos deixar esse mausoleu encardido e ir pra Konoha." Ele ordenou.

"Vocês vão pra Konoha?" perguntou Rin.

"Sim, E, obviamente..."antes que Sasuke completassse...

"Precisamos de um ninja médico!" disse Suigetsu. Sasuke olhou pra Suigetsu com uma expressão que dizia PURO ÓDIO.

"Então, vamos?" disse Rin, sorrindo.

Sasuke olhou pro teto com uma expressão que dizia "Deus, que foi o que eu fiz?"

* * *

Rin estava impressionada com o que o famoso Sannin tinha feito. Ressuscitado todos os Quatro Hokages usando aqueles estranho homens-planta. Mas ela foi entristecida ao ver Sarutobi e alegre e triste ao ver Minato, que parecia tão jovem como da última vez que ela o viu.

"Orochimaru? Você de novo? mas que diabos, nos deixe descansar em paz." Tobirama disse.

"Você fez isso antes?" perguntou Rin. Orochimaru colocou a mão na cabeça, sabendo como as coisas iam ficar complicadas. agora.

"Rin! Você está viva?" Minato ficou surpreso.

"Bem, eu voltei a vida. Orochimaru-sama disse que um homem chamado Tobi sacrificou sua vida pra me trazer de volta usando algo chamado Rinnegan." Ela respondeu.

"RINNEGAN?" Os quatro ficaram surpreendidos.

"Sim, senhores, Rinnegan. O olho de Deus." disse Orochimaru

"Apenas um Uchiha..." começou a dizer Tobirama, mas Hashirama o interrompeu.

"Isso é só um rumor, irmão."

"Os olhos do filho mais velho eram iguais aos do pai? O que diabos acha que isso significa?"

"Um transplante" disse Minato.

"Como Kakashi?" disse Sarutobi.

"De quem vocês estão falando?" disse Tobirama

"Um homem que ganhou um Sharingan de um companheiro Uchiha em batalha. Rin fez o transplante ela mesma. Talvez o mesmo tenha ocurrido com esse Tobi." disse Minato. E então ele perguntou a Orochimaru. "Sabe mais alguma coisa sobre ele?"

"Mascarado, dizia que era Madara mas não é, era o líder de uma organização terrorista que capturou sete das nove bestas com caudas. Você já ouviu falar dela, Hiruzen. Akatsuki."

"Espera, como você tem certeza que ele não era Madara?" disse Hashirama.

"Porque meu pupilo ressuscitou Madara para ajudar esse homem na guerra contras as nações ninjas. O verdadeiro. E Madara tem o Rinnegan. Se eu entendi bem, ele transplantou seus olhos para uma criança Uzumaki e, depois que esse individuo morreu, Tobi pegou um dos olhos e transplantou pro seu próprio olho. "

"MEU DEUS." disseram os Hokages.

"Este homem. Você conhece o nível dele?" disse Minato.

"Ele é kage nível, e sinceramente eu não sei o que o levou a usar essa técnica em sua estudante, mas ele preservou o corpo dela por anos. Achou que ele ganhou uma afeição por ela."

"Eu quero dizer, as técnicas dele." disse Minato.

"Ele podia ficar intangível." disse Orochimaru.

"É ELE! MEU DEUS, É AQUELE FILHO DA MÃE!" gritou Minato, botando a mão na cabeça.

"De quem você está falando?" perguntou Hiruzen.

"O homem que atacou a vila com a Kyuubi naquela noite. ERA. ELE." disse Minato

"O quê?" disseram Tobirama, Hashirama e Rin.

"Então houve um homem interferindo naquela noite. Meu Deus, meu deus..." Hiruzen pôs as mãos na testa, refletindo sobre o que ele tinha feito.

"Espera, se o ataque da Kyuubi não foi um desastre natural, então...?" a voz de Sasuke desapareceu no meio da frase, após ficar silencioso durante toda a conversa.

"Sasuke? o que você está..." Hiruzen também silenciou, mas continuou. "Você descobriu a verdade, não foi?"

"Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?" disse Tobirama.

"Eu..eu...eu...fiz...algo...inominável." disse Hiruzen, ajoelhando no chão com vergonha.

"Não, existe um nome pra aquilo, Hiruzen. É chamado genocidio." disse Orochimaru.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Antes que qualquer um pudesse reagir, um feixe de eletricidade perfurou o peito de Hiruzen.

"Isso não vai trabalhar, Sasuke." disse Orochimaru. Sasuke desfez o jutsu, e o peito de Hiruzen se curou. Rin percebeu que aquilo não era exatamente ressuscitação. Sasuke se curvou no chão. Suas palavras vieram, com raiva e angústia dentro delas

"Minha familia inteira foi morta por meu irmão quando eu tinha 5 anos. Eu pensei que ele era só um maluco, e procurei um meio de matá-lo por mais de 10 anos. E, quando ele finalmente caiu morto aos meus pés, Tobi me disse depois que ele matou todo mundo sobre ordens de Konoha e só me poupou porque era seu irmão. Ele disse que ele fez isso pela vila. Então eu pergunto a você, primeiro Hokage, o que foi isso QUE MINHA FAMILIA MORREU PARA QUE FOSSE PROTEGIDO? O QUE É UMA VILA? O QUE É ISSO QUE ARRUINOU A MINHA VIDA?"

Hashirama engasgou. Tobirama disse " Eu sabia que um dia..." Hashirama colocou a mão no seu ombro

"PARE. E me deixe explicar ao garoto."

Rin ficou em silêncio durante toda a conversa. O dia estava sendo duro com ela. Primeiro se ver viva novamente, saber que Itachi tinha morrido, que os dois Hokages que ela conheceu morreram, e que o clã de Obito tinha sido exterminado. Mas saber como e por que eles tinham morrido tinha afetado suas crenças sobre a vila. E as memórias de sua própria morte vieram a cabeça. O sacrificio que ela tinha feito, o que tinha sido para?

* * *

Nota: **Eu atualmente escrevi um grande capítulo, que dá dois desse. Mas prefiro manter capítulos desse tamanho pra melhor aproveitar meu tempo****  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Revolução

**Nota do Autor: **A premissa básica dessa fanfiction é "e se Naruto tivesse atualmente ferido Tobi quando quebrou sua máscara." Vendo o que nós vimos do Rasengan, aquela coisa teria danificado a cara de Tobi de uma forma BEM RUIM. E eu basicamente improvisei a coisa.

******Eu não vou dizer como eu vou tentar evitar quaisquer pares porque isso é... geralmente forçado. **

* * *

Quando Hashirama terminou sua narração, Sasuke acabou fazendo um movimento imprevisto.

Ele perguntou a Rin sua opinião. "E você? O que acha?"

"Eu..eu...não sei. Isso é tão..complicado. Eu...como eu morri..." Rin colocou a mão na barriga.

"Como você morreu, Rin?" Perguntou Minato.

"Eu dei minha vida pela vila, sensei. É bem complicado, os ninjas da Nevóa selaram uma besta em mim e tentaram me perseguir de volta pra Konoha para soltar a besta em Konoha. Eu" Ela pensou sobre kakashi, mas decidiu deixar isso de fora. " Eu me matei pra evitar ser usada contra minha vila."

"Você morreu como uma patriota. Estou orgulhoso de você, mesmo não sendo seu sensei" disse Tobirama.

"Então é isso. Você é..." Rin fez um gesto pra fazer Sasuke parar de falar. " Eu não sei se o que vale pra mim vale pra você...Eu" Rin gaguejou.

"Você está arrependida? " disse Orochimaru.

"Eu...eu apenas não sei" disse ela. "Eu tenho medo. Medo de ser..."

"Medo de de ter sido manipulada, mesmo que inconscientemente?" disse Sasuke. Rin olhou surpresa.

"Itachi manipulou minha vida inteira. Eu quase matei Naruto pra obter o Mangekyou Sharingan porque Itachi me disse pra obter aqueles olhos."

"O QUÊ?" disseram o Terceiro e o Quarto.

" Toda a sua vida, cada ninja foi ensinado a obedecer as ordens do seu kage e proteger a vila a todo custo. " Sasuke disse para os Hokages

"É claro. Isso é básico." disse Tobirama.

"ISSO É ERRADO! VOCÊS ESTÃO SEPARANDO AS PESSOAS ENTRE 'NÓS' E 'ELES'! VOCÊS ESTÃO ESTIMULANDO A GUERRA!" gritou Sasuke

"Sasuke, acho que você acaba de crescer. Mais que muitos seres humanos, eu diria." disse Orochimaru sorrindo com satisfação.

As faces dos Hokages estavam entre chocados de surpresa e envergonhados. Exceto Tobirama, que parecia um padre olhando para um ateísta missionário. Mas eles logo se comporam e mentalmente decidiram que era melhor Sasuke aprender como aquilo era impossível com o tempo.

"É por isso que eu me decidi! Não mais vilas! Não mais nações! Não mais kages! O mundo vai ser um só, ou todos por um!" gritou Sasuke.

"Grande, ele virou um revolucionário. O mundo deve estar acabando. E o que você vai fazer, Sasuke?" perguntou Suigetsu.

"Primeiro, eu quero encontrar o Naruto. Preciso resolver uma questão com ele. E os hokages...Orochimaru?" falou Sasuke.

"Você me ordena?" disse Orochimaru. Sasuke pensou.

"Eu peço."

"Gostaria de lembrar o senhor que precisamos saber o que aconteceu com Tobi. E não foi bom pra ele desistir da vida." disse Orochimaru.

"Talvez ele estivesse prestes a ser morto?" sugeriu Juugo, subitamente.

" Por quem? Naruto?" respondeu Minato. Hiruzen olhou pra ele. "Eu deixei uma mensagem no selo da Kyuubi pra ele derrotar aquele cara." ele explicou

"Ele estava lutando com ele da última vez que Kabuto conferiu. E os kages estavam sendo massacrados por Madara." disse Orochimaru

"Isso não é mais um problema. Itachi fez Kabuto liberar o Edo Tensei em todos no campo de batalha." disse Sasuke.

"Madara sabe os selos pra ficar aqui." disse Tobirama.

"Eu amo como eu ouvi que você o odiava mais o ensinou isso." disse Orochimaru.

"Alianças. Feitas por meu irmão." explicou Tobirama.

"Não ponha a culpa em mim." disse Hashirama.

"Eu me lembro como eu fiz algo assim com a Nuvem." lembrom Tobirama

"Você tentou uma Aliança com eles? Que bom." Hashirama sorriu.

"Eles me mataram. Bem, Kinkaku e seus seguidores me mataram, mas você entendeu." Lembra, Hiruzen?"

"Perfeitamente." disse o Deus dos Shinobi. Hashirama fez um sorriso que misturava frustação, decepção e vergonha.

* * *

Eles estavam saindo do prédio no topo do monumento aos Hokages quando Suigetsu tentou escapar da revolução de Sasuke, quando Karin apareceu e chutou seu rosto. E então começou a bater nele. Sasuke olhou quase distraído para o cenário. E então Karin virou sua mira pra ele.

"Sasuke, eu nunca vou te perdoar!".

"Quem liga. Eu tenho uma nova médica agora." Orochimaru secretamente agradeçeu a Satan que Sasuke não sabia que ele se tinha tornado um ninja médicos depois de anos tendo uma clinica com Kabuto.

"Você...tem?" Karin ficou confusa, ajeitou os óculos e olhou pra Rin detalhadamente, que apenas arregalhou os olhos diante daqueles olhos vermelhos curiosos. Então karin voltou ao ataque.

"Ele vai te impalar com um Chidori assim que ele te considerar inútil" ela disse. Chidori, impalar, Rin começou a lembrar...

"Eu nunca vou fazer isso com ela" disse Sasuke.

"Que prova você tem, hein?" Apontou Karin.

_Pense rápido, Sasuke. Pense rápido. Como eu venço o argumento com essa yandere chata? Céus, ela me lembra da Sakura._

Sasuke andou até Rin. E a beijou. O narrador assume que você está assumindo a reação agora, mas vamos nos concentrar em Minato

"Ma-ma-ma-ma...ISSO É PEDOFILIA!" ele apontou o braço acusatório pros dois. Hiruzen ficou um pouco perdido.

"Eles são adolescentes, Minato."

"Não, ela não é. Ele é...Qual a sua idade, Sasuke?"

"17."

"Ele é 17 e ela é 31. Isso é ilegal!"

"A idade de consentimento não é 13 na Vila da Folha, como era no antigo Japão?" disse Hashirama.

"Ah, eu me lembro daquele dia. Meu deus, o número de pedófilos que você criou por aquela medida..." disse Tobirama

"O termo não é efebófilo a partir da adolescência?" disse Juugo, que se mantinha silencioso até aquele momento.

"Pare de ser tão inteligente!" disse Minato.

_Missão cumprida, Sasuke. Agora você também pode evitar aquelas insinuações de que você é gay. Obrigado, Naruto, você ruinou minha reputação por todos os bares daqui até a Vila da Nuvem._

_Na primeira oportunidade, eu fujo. Ele nem queria me levar! Ele obviamente vai me impalar com um Chidori que ele nem fez com a ruiva. Fazer anotação mental pra descobriri como ela sobreviveu._

* * *

Eles agora estavam fora do templo Uzumaki e fora da vila, em direção ao campo da batalha, mas o monumento dos Hokages ainda era visível. Orochimaru estava controlando os Hokages com força, mas ele estava incerto se ele realmente estava controlando Hashirama .E Karin os estava s acompanhando também, porque ela era uma louca. Hiruzen decidiu dar um aviso pra Sasuke antes de eles irem.

"Já houve um homem que tentou unificar o mundo dos shinobi. Este homem, chamado Hanzo, fracassou nesta missão. Você não é diferente dele, Sasuke."

"Não eu sou diferente."

"Como?"

Sasuke parou e pensou. E disse:

"Eu não tenho um país pra governar. E mal tenho homens."

Sasuke parou, pensando como ele era fraco e pequeno . Todos pararam, olhando para o jovem.

"Mesmo que eu...Espera, Orochimaru, como eu adquiro esse Rinnegan?"

"Só isso..." Sasuke o interrompeu. "É um passo."

"Olha, eu poderia misturar DNA Senju em você, mas Madara teve que esperar até o fim da vida pra ativar o Rinnegan."

"Mas, aquele Tobi tem um Rinnegan, certo?" disse Sasuke.

"E lá vamos para os implantes." respondeu Orochimaru.

"Eu não entendo como isso vai levar ao fim do atual sistema ninja" disse Juugo, que até então estava em silêncio.

"Eu estou IMPROVISANDO." disse Sasuke.

"Isso com certeza vai te levar longe" disse Tobirama.

"Vá pro inferno seu desgraçado" disse Sasuke.

"Uchiha." respondeu o Segundo.

"Odeie me. O seu ódio me faz mais forte", respondeu Sasuke.

"Ah, esse certamente será o começo de uma bela aliança" disse Hashirama.

* * *

Nota: **Eu atualmente escrevi um grande capítulo, que dá dois desse. Mas prefiro manter capítulos desse tamanho pra melhor aproveitar meu tempo.****  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Improvisação

**Nota do Autor: **A premissa básica dessa fanfiction é "e se Naruto tivesse atualmente ferido Tobi quando quebrou sua máscara." Vendo o que nós vimos do Rasengan, aquela coisa teria danificado a cara de Tobi de uma forma BEM RUIM. E eu basicamente improvisei a coisa.

******Eu não vou dizer como eu vou tentar evitar quaisquer pares porque isso é... geralmente forçado. **

* * *

Quando Hashirama terminou sua narração, Sasuke acabou fazendo um movimento imprevisto.

Ele perguntou a Rin sua opinião. "E você? O que acha?"

"Eu..eu...não sei. Isso é tão..complicado. Eu...como eu morri..." Rin colocou a mão na barriga.

"Como você morreu, Rin?" Perguntou Minato.

"Eu dei minha vida pela vila, sensei. É bem complicado, os ninjas da Nevóa selaram uma besta em mim e tentaram me perseguir de volta pra Konoha para soltar a besta em Konoha. Eu" Ela pensou sobre kakashi, mas decidiu deixar isso de fora. " Eu me matei pra evitar ser usada contra minha vila."

"Você morreu como uma patriota. Estou orgulhoso de você, mesmo não sendo seu sensei" disse Tobirama.

"Então é isso. Você é..." Rin fez um gesto pra fazer Sasuke parar de falar. " Eu não sei se o que vale pra mim vale pra você...Eu" Rin gaguejou.

"Você está arrependida? " disse Orochimaru.

"Eu...eu apenas não sei" disse ela. "Eu tenho medo. Medo de ser..."

"Medo de de ter sido manipulada, mesmo que inconscientemente?" disse Sasuke. Rin olhou surpresa.

"Itachi manipulou minha vida inteira. Eu quase matei Naruto pra obter o Mangekyou Sharingan porque Itachi me disse pra obter aqueles olhos."

"O QUÊ?" disseram o Terceiro e o Quarto.

" Toda a sua vida, cada ninja foi ensinado a obedecer as ordens do seu kage e proteger a vila a todo custo. " Sasuke disse para os Hokages

"É claro. Isso é básico." disse Tobirama.

"ISSO É ERRADO! VOCÊS ESTÃO SEPARANDO AS PESSOAS ENTRE 'NÓS' E 'ELES'! VOCÊS ESTÃO ESTIMULANDO A GUERRA!" gritou Sasuke

"Sasuke, acho que você acaba de crescer. Mais que muitos seres humanos, eu diria." disse Orochimaru sorrindo com satisfação.

As faces dos Hokages estavam entre chocados de surpresa e envergonhados. Exceto Tobirama, que parecia um padre olhando para um ateísta missionário. Mas eles logo se comporam e mentalmente decidiram que era melhor Sasuke aprender como aquilo era impossível com o tempo.

"É por isso que eu me decidi! Não mais vilas! Não mais nações! Não mais kages! O mundo vai ser um só, ou todos por um!" gritou Sasuke.

"Grande, ele virou um revolucionário. O mundo deve estar acabando. E o que você vai fazer, Sasuke?" perguntou Suigetsu.

"Primeiro, eu quero encontrar o Naruto. Preciso resolver uma questão com ele. E os hokages...Orochimaru?" falou Sasuke.

"Você me ordena?" disse Orochimaru. Sasuke pensou.

"Eu peço."

"Gostaria de lembrar o senhor que precisamos saber o que aconteceu com Tobi. E não foi bom pra ele desistir da vida." disse Orochimaru.

"Talvez ele estivesse prestes a ser morto?" sugeriu Juugo, subitamente.

" Por quem? Naruto?" respondeu Minato. Hiruzen olhou pra ele. "Eu deixei uma mensagem no selo da Kyuubi pra ele derrotar aquele cara." ele explicou

"Ele estava lutando com ele da última vez que Kabuto conferiu. E os kages estavam sendo massacrados por Madara." disse Orochimaru

"Isso não é mais um problema. Itachi fez Kabuto liberar o Edo Tensei em todos no campo de batalha." disse Sasuke.

"Madara sabe os selos pra ficar aqui." disse Tobirama.

"Eu amo como eu ouvi que você o odiava mais o ensinou isso." disse Orochimaru.

"Alianças. Feitas por meu irmão." explicou Tobirama.

"Não ponha a culpa em mim." disse Hashirama.

"Eu me lembro como eu fiz algo assim com a Nuvem." lembrom Tobirama

"Você tentou uma Aliança com eles? Que bom." Hashirama sorriu.

"Eles me mataram. Bem, Kinkaku e seus seguidores me mataram, mas você entendeu." Lembra, Hiruzen?"

"Perfeitamente." disse o Deus dos Shinobi. Hashirama fez um sorriso que misturava frustação, decepção e vergonha.

* * *

Eles estavam saindo do prédio no topo do monumento aos Hokages quando Suigetsu tentou escapar da revolução de Sasuke, quando Karin apareceu e chutou seu rosto. E então começou a bater nele. Sasuke olhou quase distraído para o cenário. E então Karin virou sua mira pra ele.

"Sasuke, eu nunca vou te perdoar!".

"Quem liga. Eu tenho uma nova médica agora." Orochimaru secretamente agradeçeu a Satan que Sasuke não sabia que ele se tinha tornado um ninja médicos depois de anos tendo uma clinica com Kabuto.

"Você...tem?" Karin ficou confusa, ajeitou os óculos e olhou pra Rin detalhadamente, que apenas arregalhou os olhos diante daqueles olhos vermelhos curiosos. Então karin voltou ao ataque.

"Ele vai te impalar com um Chidori assim que ele te considerar inútil" ela disse. Chidori, impalar, Rin começou a lembrar...

"Eu nunca vou fazer isso com ela" disse Sasuke.

"Que prova você tem, hein?" Apontou Karin.

_Pense rápido, Sasuke. Pense rápido. Como eu venço o argumento com essa yandere chata? Céus, ela me lembra da Sakura._

Sasuke andou até Rin. E a beijou. O narrador assume que você está assumindo a reação agora, mas vamos nos concentrar em Minato

"Ma-ma-ma-ma...ISSO É PEDOFILIA!" ele apontou o braço acusatório pros dois. Hiruzen ficou um pouco perdido.

"Eles são adolescentes, Minato."

"Não, ela não é. Ele é...Qual a sua idade, Sasuke?"

"17."

"Ele é 17 e ela é 31. Isso é ilegal!"

"A idade de consentimento não é 13 na Vila da Folha, como era no antigo Japão?" disse Hashirama.

"Ah, eu me lembro daquele dia. Meu deus, o número de pedófilos que você criou por aquela medida..." disse Tobirama

"O termo não é efebófilo a partir da adolescência?" disse Juugo, que se mantinha silencioso até aquele momento.

"Pare de ser tão inteligente!" disse Minato.

_Missão cumprida, Sasuke. Agora você também pode evitar aquelas insinuações de que você é gay. Obrigado, Naruto, você ruinou minha reputação por todos os bares daqui até a Vila da Nuvem._

_Na primeira oportunidade, eu fujo. Ele nem queria me levar! Ele obviamente vai me impalar com um Chidori que ele nem fez com a ruiva. Fazer anotação mental pra descobriri como ela sobreviveu._

* * *

Eles agora estavam fora do templo Uzumaki e fora da vila, em direção ao campo da batalha, mas o monumento dos Hokages ainda era visível. Orochimaru estava controlando os Hokages com força, mas ele estava incerto se ele realmente estava controlando Hashirama .E Karin os estava s acompanhando também, porque ela era uma louca. Hiruzen decidiu dar um aviso pra Sasuke antes de eles irem.

"Já houve um homem que tentou unificar o mundo dos shinobi. Este homem, chamado Hanzo, fracassou nesta missão. Você não é diferente dele, Sasuke."

"Não eu sou diferente."

"Como?"

Sasuke parou e pensou. E disse:

"Eu não tenho um país pra governar. E mal tenho homens."

Sasuke parou, pensando como ele era fraco e pequeno . Todos pararam, olhando para o jovem.

"Mesmo que eu...Espera, Orochimaru, como eu adquiro esse Rinnegan?"

"Só isso..." Sasuke o interrompeu. "É um passo."

"Olha, eu poderia misturar DNA Senju em você, mas Madara teve que esperar até o fim da vida pra ativar o Rinnegan."

"Mas, aquele Tobi tem um Rinnegan, certo?" disse Sasuke.

"E lá vamos para os implantes." respondeu Orochimaru.

"Eu não entendo como isso vai levar ao fim do atual sistema ninja" disse Juugo, que até então estava em silêncio.

"Eu estou IMPROVISANDO." disse Sasuke.

"Isso com certeza vai te levar longe" disse Tobirama.

"Vá pro inferno seu desgraçado" disse Sasuke.

"Uchiha." respondeu o Segundo.

"Odeie me. O seu ódio me faz mais forte", respondeu Sasuke.

"Ah, esse certamente será o começo de uma bela aliança" disse Hashirama.

* * *

Nota: **Eu atualmente escrevi um grande capítulo, que dá dois desse. Mas prefiro manter capítulos desse tamanho pra melhor aproveitar meu tempo.****  
**


End file.
